The Gift
by Mitzia
Summary: It's Christmas time and Misaki has no idea what the perfect gift for Akihiko is. When a girl at the mall drags him to a certain store, what does he get for his lover? Warning! Yaoi Lemon!
1. Finding the Gift

Chapter One – Finding the Gift

"What should I get Usagi-san for Christmas?"

Misaki walked past shop after shop in the packed mall. The Christmas spirit was in the air, as well as yelling and bells ringing. Nothing seemed to appeal to the boy. It didn't help that most of the stores were for women's clothing.

Misaki sighed as he sat at a table outside of a fast food restaurant by the entrance. He watched as people flooded in and out of the stores with many bags in hand. He watched as the children smiled and laughed, unknowingly picking out their presents. It reminded him of his childhood.

"I already got a present for Nii-chan, Nee-san, Mahiro, Aikawa-san, Sumi-senpai, and Toudou-kun. Why is it so difficult to get a present for him?" he sighed.

"Because he's a pervert."

Misaki twitched at the hidden voice in his head. "Oh yeah. How could I possibly forget?" Misaki got back up, laughing nervously to himself. He began walking down the other half of the mall he still had to search. As expected, more clothing stores and a few toy stores here and there. One store caught his eye with bears in the window. He looked up at the sign and saw "Build-a-Bear Workshop" in childlike letters.

"Hell no."

He sped up his pace to get away from the bear store. He would never take Akihiko here. The older man would probably buy the whole store.

The brunette reached the end of the mall. "No luck. I guess I'll find another mall," he sighed. Misaki turned around to go to the entrance.

"Are you still looking for a present?"

Misaki turned to see a lady with a high brown ponytail standing in front of a shop. He looked around him, not knowing the question was directed at him. The girl giggled and took Misaki's arm, taking him into the store.

"You seem to be having trouble. Maybe I can help you," she said.

Misaki allowed the girl to drag him. He needed all the help he could get at the moment.

That is, until he saw what kind of store he was in.

Around him were shelves and racks of costumes, but not the kind you'd see at a party store. They were all very short, revealing, and worst of all, for women.

"Who are you getting a present for?" the lady asked.

"Eh? Uh, um, my uh, friend," Misaki stuttered.

The girl grinned and gently elbowed him in the stomach. "Is this friend your boyfriend?" she snickered.

Misaki was speechless and blushing like crazy. Was it obvious that he was gay?

The girl laughed at the silence. "No need to keep secrets. We're all girls here," she said, motioning to the female workers and customers.

"Excuse me?"

"This store is for women who want to find the perfect gifts for their 'friends.' I'm Emi. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Uh, I'm Misaki," the boy said. Emi smiled and took him to a different part of the store. It really hurt his pride that someone thought he was a she. It didn't help that Misaki could be a girl's name too. If Emi continued to think this, he might be able to get a gift without odd looks from others. It may be embarrassing, but it'd be worse if they knew he was a boy.

"Just play along, Misaki. Just. Play. Along," he mentally scolded himself.

Emi stopped in the corner of the store with a bunch was Christmas themed costumes. "Which one do you think your 'friend' would like?"

Misaki glanced at the different choices. There were elves, reindeer, snowmen, and Santa outfits. "He'll like anything revealing," the "girl" mumbled.

Emi scratched her chin as she looked at the different outfits. "Ooh, then this one is the way to go!"

Misaki looked down as the other brunette put a Santa outfit against his chest. "This'll do just nicely. I know it!"

The male held the outfit and blushed heavily. If there was one strand of cloth missing, it'd be normal underwear. He thanked Emi, paid for the embarrassing outfit, and left the mall.

"This is going to be the worst Christmas ever," he sighed.


	2. Giving the Gift

Misaki knew today would be a strange day. It was a miracle that the great lord Usami would wake up on his own at a reasonable hour before Misaki.

The confused brunette walked down the stairs to see Akihiko smoking on the couch. "It's about time you woke up," he said, crushing the cigarette in the ash tray on the coffee table.

"This is when I normally wake up," Misaki said. He got a quick groan as a response as he walked to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's open presents," Akihiko answered.

"It's time to eat, Usagi-san. You must be hungry after waking up this early."

"I'm fine. Let's open presents," the older man said.

"Persistent bastard," Misaki mumbled. He walked to the other couch, watching as Akihiko took a large box from under their extravagant tree.

"Open it."

Slightly scared at what he would unwrap, Misaki tore off the bear wrapping paper. He could feel his boyfriend watching him open the cardboard box.

"Books?"

The brunette took out a few decent sized books with anime characters on the covers.

"Since you love manga but hate novels, I got you light novels."

"What's the difference?"

"They're based off novels. A little bit of motivation to read more."

Misaki looked at the familiar titles. "These are normal books, right?" he asked.

"What do you mean by normal?" Akihiko asked semi-innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean," Misaki grumbled.

"Hm. I also got you these." Akihiko handed the brunette another slightly larger box. Misaki hesitantly opened the box.

"Notebooks? Wait, there's writing in them."

Misaki flipped through and skimmed the pages. Each page seemed to have detailed explanations of some sort.

"You seem stressed out with school and you have to do your best. I made these notes to help you out."

The brunette looked at lilac eyes. He couldn't believe how thoughtful his lover was. "How long did this take?" he asked. It must have taken a while, judging by the number of books.

"A day or two. It was nothing, so don't worry about it," Akihiko said.

"Th-thank you. W-wait here. I'll get your present." Misaki scurried up the stairs with the boxes in his arms. He shut his bedroom door behind him and locked it. He set the presents on the bed and sighed.

"I feel so stupid. Usagi-san put a lot of thought into these. All I did was buy a stupid outfit. Let's hope he'll like it," Misaki mumbled to himself.

He took the bag out from the closest and slipped into the outfit. It wasn't rocket science, considering there wasn't much to put on.

"U-Usagi-san."

Opening the door slowly, the teen walked out to the staircase. Akihiko looked up and was at a total loss for words.

Misaki stood at the top of the stairs wearing a red strapless mini dress that was loosely draped around his slender shoulders. The hems were white and furry with cotton fluff. His slender legs were covered by candy cane striped stockings.

Akihiko walked over to the staircase where he got a perfect view of what was underneath.

Candy cane striped panties.

"M-Merry Christmas," Misaki muttered, his face soon matching the color of his outfit.

He took a few steps downstairs until he was about the same height as Akihiko. "Wow," Akihiko managed to say. His lilac eyes ran up and down the smaller body, memorizing every stitch of fabric. He looked to the ceiling for a moment and caught a glimpse of something interesting.

Mistletoe.

"Misaki."

Before said boy could respond, the older man took a step up and crashed his lips onto his lover's. He poked the velvety lips until they opened to release a gasp that was muffled by the other man's opening.

Misaki broke the kiss and covered his mouth. "Why did you do that?!" he said.

Akihiko smirked and pointed to the ceiling. Misaki followed the finger and gasped an uh oh before being taken by the tongue again.

Akihiko shoved his tongue inside the hot cavern, mixing his saliva with Misaki's and tried to play with the shy tongue with a bit more provoking. Misaki caved in and was brought into a heated dance.

Akihiko stopped and threw his Santa over his shoulder. "Usagi-san! What are you doing?!" the boy yelled. Akihiko gracefully walked down the stairs, keeping Misaki on his shoulder like a parrot. He lay him on one of the pink couches. His outfit made him blend in with it.

"Misaki."

His lips kissed and sucked on the silky exposed skin. Coating the skin with saliva, Akihiko looked at the glistening red marks.

Misaki's hands found their way around Akihiko's neck, pulling it closer to him. "Someone's clingy today," the perverted man smirked.

Misaki blushed and turned to the side. "Shut up! I-it's a special occasion."

Akihiko nipped at the skin that was revealed from his turned head. "Oh? Then I hope Christmas never ends," he cooed seductively in his ear.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat when the words of pure love reached and ringed in his ears.

Akihiko moved down his stomach and past the groin area which surprised Misaki. "Why are you ah!"

Lilac eyes met the emerald orbs as he placed gently kisses on the brunette's inner thighs. Akihiko made a trail from the hem of the candy cane stockings to the top of his leg, his breath brushing on and heating up his already hard flesh. Akihiko went over the trail again and stopped at the stockings, latching onto it with his teeth. Misaki looked to see Akihiko slowly backing up from the boy, pulling off the stockings with his teeth. The lustful look in his eyes made him look like a wolf that was preparing a tasty meal.

Akihiko reached his foot and pulled the stockings all the way off so that it hung from his teeth. He threw it over the couch and brought the teen's foot to his mouth.

"I love you," he said before pecking the foot and trailing upwards on the now bare leg. When he reached the top of the thigh, Akihiko switched over to the other leg and began again.

In a torturous two minutes, Misaki was rid of the candy cane stockings. Akihiko smirked and pushed the mini dress up to reveal the candy cane panties.

"H-hey!"

"Why are you wearing this?" Akihiko asked, already amused by the answer that was yet to be given.

"It came with the outfit, okay?" Misaki yelled. His face became red with embarrassment.

Akihiko lifted Misaki's hips off the couch and bit the hem of the underwear at the center. The brunette let out a gasp, feeling the author's chin touch his member through the cloth. The man smirked as he moved backwards, hungrily eyeing the boy's private area.

Pulling back a little, Misaki's soaking cock popped out like it was dying to be released which it probably was. Akihiko pulled the panties off the boy and threw them with the stockings.

"Oh my, Misaki. I haven't even touched you there yet and it's like this," Akihiko taunted. He could never get tired of turning on his little boyfriend.

"Shut u-ah!"

Akihiko stroked the ever so hard cock in his cold hands, feeling it heat up a bit from the warm liquid that was flooding out. He leaned down and engulfed the head in his hot mouth, sucking on it gently and grazing it with his teeth.

"N-no!" Misaki moaned.

Akihiko released the flooding cock and started to bob his head. He sucked a bit harder than usual, although Misaki was too busy focusing on the pleasure to notice.

"You know, this color…it's like a Christmas ornament," Akihiko said, staring at his lover's dick with a smile on his handsome face.

"Shut up, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled in embarrassment. His protest was soon turned back into a moan as Akihiko sucked on it again.

He ran his tongue down the underside and cleaned up the fluids. He sucked on the slit and could feel the juices coming out.

"Usagi-san, I'm going to-"

Akihiko put his cock in his mouth to collect the fluid that soon shot out. As usual, the author drank up every last drop, making sure not to waste the addicting taste.

"You taste so sweet, like candy," Akihiko purred, glancing at the candy cane clothes. Misaki blushed and turned away. Akihiko lifted his chin and stole a quick kiss.

Akihiko returned to his spot on the couch and striped himself of his pants. He lined himself up with Misaki and slowly pushed inside.

"Haah," Misaki moaned as he tried to adjust to the large size.

"That's not what you say," Akihiko said.

"H-huh?"

"Santa says ho, ho, ho," he taunted.

Misaki blushed madly and turned the side. "There's no way I'm saying that!" he said.

"Hm. Suit yourself." Akihiko filled the brunette to the brim and stopped. Misaki furrowed his brows at the stillness inside of him. "Say it," Akihiko ordered.

Misaki's inside twitched around Akihiko's dick and it was driving him crazy that he wasn't moving. "H-Ho, ho, ho-ah!"

Akihiko smiled at his victory and began moving again. He could tell Misaki was trying too hard. His moans were somewhat forced.

"Ho-ah," he moaned over and over again, trying to please his lover.

"Good boy. He's a reward," Akihiko said. He thrust deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate with full force.

"Ha-ah!"

Akihiko lifted Misaki off the couch and onto his lap, thrusting upward to get a better angle.

Watching Misaki bouncing on top of him was enough to make Akihiko cum, but if he did that, the fun would be all over.

"Usa-usagi," Misaki moaned. He put a hand on the backrest and on Akihiko's shoulder to keep his balance. He tried to ground his hips as Akihiko moved upwards. Misaki could feel himself being pushed over the edge and Akihiko felt this too.

The author reached a hand under the dress and stroked the crying cock in time with his thrusts.

"Usagi-san!"

"I know."

Akihiko sped up and Misaki called out his name, squirting his love juices onto Akihiko's hands. His inner walls clenched considerably and nearly milked the life out of Akihiko. He pulled out and hugged the boy, bringing him in for a quick and loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Misaki," Akihiko said.

"M-Merry Christmas, Usagi-san," Misaki said.

"You know, this reminded me of a song," Akihiko said, pointing to the Santa outfit.

"What song?" Misaki asked nervously.

Akihiko smiled and began to sing. "You better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is cumming to town."

"You pervert!" Misaki held with a furious blush.

"I'm just being honest," Akihiko said.

"Well stop it!"

"If I did that, you'd be mad."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would. Then you wouldn't have any 'fun.'"

"I'm totally fine with that!"

"I know you wouldn't be. You love it too much."

"Shut up, Usagi-san!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...Couldn't really end this a good way...Oh well...:P These Christmas stories I'm writing really make me find out more about myself. Guys, I'm pretty sure I have a fetish for gender benders and guys were girly costumes because pretty much all of my stories include one or both...I regret nothing...XD So, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Merry Christmas and sayonara~!**


End file.
